Home/Transcript
After Hale The cutscene shows the two dog tags and then the scene zooms out to reveal Nathan Hale who's already been succumbed by the Chimeran virus, with two unknown planets in the backdrop facing Joseph Capelli, who's aiming at him with his pistol. Capelli pulls the trigger and shot into the Hale's head, executing him. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' I killed Nathan Hale. Scene changes to Nathan Hale's corpse. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' I had no choice. He was becoming one of them. Scene shifts to Hale's corpse lying on a hospital bed, where Dr. Fyodor Malikov takes a sample of Hale's blood with a needle and covers Hale's corpse with a blanket. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' He could have stopped me, but I think he wanted to die. Scene zooms in as two drops of a blood sample drips onto the microscope slide which is held by Dr. Malikov. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' At least that's what I keep telling myself. Malikov puts his syringe back on top of a vial with the label that says "INFECTED SAMPLE DANGER", then he takes another syringe and takes some of Hale's blood sample from the top of another vial with the label that says "HALE SAMPLE" and puts a few drops onto the same microscope slide. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' Even in death, Hale continued to fight. Dr. Malikov looks through his microscope and sees the viral strain of the Chimeran Virus that is attached to several red blood cells. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' Doctor Malikov found a unique protein in Hale's blood. White-bluish microscopic cells are attacking and destroying the virus and releasing all the red blood cells. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' He isolated it -- created a vaccine. Finally, a cure for the Chimeran virus. Scene zooms out to reveal that Dr. Malikov is holding Capelli's right arm as he injects him with a needle that contains the Hale Vaccine. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' We were all inoculated. Save again by Hale, one last time. Capelli puts on his jacket and walks out as he is being watched by the rest of the soldiers that are in line awaiting to be inoculated. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' Hale was the hero. And I was the villain. Scene changes to a typewriter printing on paper, it says "U.S. ARMY DISCHARGE NAME: JOSEPH CAPELLI CHARACTER OF SERVICE:", then typing the words "DISHONORABLE". Outside the base, Dr. Malikov sees Capelli leaving and wandering off into the wilderness. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' Ninety percent of the world's population had been killed or converted by the Chimera. Scene zooms out of the base and transforms into an interior of a church. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' Those of us remaining did what we could to remind ourselves we were humans. View of Nathan Hale's adopted older sister, Susan Farley, and Joseph Capelli's wedding. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' Susan and I were found each, fell in love. We both wanted to forget the past. We vowed to stop fighting and start living. Susan places the wedding ring on Capelli's ring finger on his left hand. *'Joseph Capelli (narrating):' I kept that vow as long as I could. Cuts to black for a few seconds and the title "Resistance 3" appears. Cuts to black again. FOUR YEARS LATER When the cutscenes returns, the ghost town of Haven, Oklahoma is revealed. AUGUST 9, 1957 HAVEN, OKLAHOMA Inside one of the ruins, a man is sleeping on a mattress and it is revealed to be Joseph Capelli now wearing a civilian suit, a necklace of Chimeran's teeth, slimmer, thin beard, thin mustache and still has a very deep scar on his left cheek from above his left ear down to a left corner of his upper lip. The light comes into his room. Capelli raises his hands, trying to block out the light while Susan Farley tries to wake him up. *'Susan Capelli (nee Farley):' Joe. Hey, Joe. Hey, sorry to wake you. Capelli suddenly awakes ans he sees Susan standing next to the bed, who is holding a lantern. *'Susan Farley:' Did you have a good sleep? Dale said he's got your Bullseye ready at the range. Susan stands up and walks towards Jack Capelli who's still sleeping in his bed, looking to her son. *'Susan Farley:' Thanks for staying up with Jack last night. I don't think he'd ever get to sleep. Maybe he had another fever. her husband Or maybe he just wanted to spend more time with his daddy. As Susan walks out of the room, Joseph stands up and walks towards Jack, checking to make sure Jack is okay and then turns towards the outside of the room. Gameplay Joseph Capelli walks out of the room where Jack is sleeping and turns left into the tunnel. *'Winston:' Capelli Heya, Joe. How's Jack doin' today? Poor kid sounded like he was coughin' up a lung last night. Capelli enters the maintenance room where Lester is fixing the generator. *'Havenite 1:' Havenite 2 Last night, Eileen told me she was pregnant. *'Havenite 2:' Congratulations! *'Havenite 1:' It's just a lot of things have happened, you know. *'Havenite 2:' We will manage. We always have. *'Lester:' Capelli Mornin' Joe. up Say, listen. Dale's got your Bullseye ready. But watch it, he's mighty cranky this morning. Been that way since we ran outta bourbon. returns to his work Man need his bourbon. Capelli leaves the room, goes into the second tunnel and enters the next room. Capelli sees a woman, knitting a new sweater for Jack. *'Myrna:' Capelli Good morning, Joseph. I'm makin' a new sweater for your boy, double knit. Should keep him nice and warm. *'Havenite 3:' Hey Joe, I had a check o nthe garden this morning. Goddamn tomatoes were frozen but the peas and beans still look good. Again, Capelli leaves the room, goes into the last tunnel and finally, he enters the weapons room where Dale stands behind the counter, waiting for him. *'Dale:' Capelli Joe! What in Sam hell took you so long? the Bullseye on top of the counter Here. Got your Bullseye all fixed up. Capelli takes the Bullseye. *'Dale:' I ain't fire it yet-- you know how I feel about workin' on these goddamn alien things. Capelli turns towards at the firing range. *'Vernon:' her friends Hey look. Joe's got a Bullseye. *'Tony:' Capelli Hey Joe, mind if we watch you practice? Capelli fires at the first dummy. *'Vernon:' Neato! He fires at the second dummy. *'Tony:' Good one, Joe He fires at three more dummies. *'Vernon:' Pop told me it's a lot more accurate when you use the sights. sixth dummy appears Try zoomin' in on 'em. Capelli uses the sight and fires at the sixth dummy. *'Tony:' All right! He fires at the seventh dummy. *'Vernon:' That was cool. He fires at the eighth dummy. *'Tony:' When you tag somebody, all your shots hit 'em, even if you're not aiming at 'em. Capelli shoots the tag and fires the rounds at the ninth dummy as a moving target. *'Tony:' Look, see that red line? Dale tells them to leave Capelli alone. *'Dale:' Hey you boys, quit pesterin' Joe. Or I'll run you both out of here, I will. Capelli ''I filled a crack in the buttstock of that Bullseye. Let's make sure she's sound. Try whackin' this dummy for me. ''Capelli melees the tenth dummy with the buttstock of his Bullseye. *'Dale:' (puzzeled) Well, that worked. I guess. (slightly brightens up) Hmm. Okay, Let's see the Magnum. Capelli puts his Bullseye away and takes his HE .44 Magnum. *'Dale:' Hm. Yeah, okay. Lemme see that Bullseye one more time. And make it quick. Capelli puts his Magnum away and brings out his Bullseye. Again, Capelli puts his Bullseye away and takes the Magnum. *'Stanley:' Hey, Joe. Mind showin' my mom how you fire a Magnum? brings his mom over to see Capelli's training while he's talking to her Now watch close. Joe used to be a Sentinel. He knows what he's doin'. fires at the eleventh dummy and Stanley talks to him Show her how to detonate the rounds. As the eleventh dummy appears and the two other dummies appear, Capelli detonates the round by pushing the button on the handle of the Magnum, knocking out the three dummies. *'Frances:' (startled) Oh...that looks dangerous! *'Stanley:' That's kinda the point. Ma. *'Dale:' Just got some EMP grenades from a group in Fort Gibson. Why don't you give 'em a try. As Dale passes them over to Capelli, the last dummy appears with a force barrier. *'Dale:' They say those EMPs will work on most Chimeran shields, like the ones those Steelheads use- Capelli throws the EMP Grenade at the last dummy, disables the shield and finishes the job. Scenes After Capelli finishes his training. *'Dale:' Looks like you're good to go. And just remember who worked all damn night to get those-- Suddenly, the lights and the power goes off. Susan appears in the weapons room. *'Frances:' Oh no. They're here. *'Susan Farley:' Joe! Death squad is coming into town. C'mon! Susan Farley and all of the other Haven residents rush to the station room. *'Dale:' Let's all get to the stations-and stay quiet! Gameplay Capelli follows them to the station room. Tommy Dean shows up. *'Susan Farley:' Tommy Dean Tommy Dean, tell us what you saw. *'Tommy Dean:' About a dozen Hybrids. And a Stalker. Headed right down Main Street. *'Susan Farley:' Okay, everybody to your scouting positions. Stay hidden. We'll let 'em walk through town and move on. Just like last time. Got it? nods Go! moves out, except for Lester and Joseph who stays Lester, Joe, get to the bowling alley. Nate and his boys will be waiting for you. *'Lester:' Susan You got it. Capelli C'mon Joe. this way. Capelli follows Lester into the tunnel which leads to the surface. *'Lester:' whispers ''Shhh! They're right outside, in the street. Stay low... ''They enter the ruins of an abandoned diner. *'Lester:' whispers Wait until they pass by, then get into the tunnels. Capelli follows Lester through the diner unseen by the Chimera. *'Lester:' whispers C'mon. Lester opens the trapdoor. *'Lester:' whispers Let's stick to the tunnels-- They jump down into the tunnel and close the trapdoor. *'Lester:' normally We gotta meet up with Nate at the bowling alley, c'mon. *'Ryan:' We ain't gonna win if we fight, Joe. Just let 'em go. Capelli ignores Ryan and he follows Lester through the tunnel. *'Theresa:' Don't let 'em kill us! They reach the end of the tunnel and climb up the ladder as one of the Nate's men open the trapdoor from above the surface. They enter the abandoned bowling alley. Scenes Capelli catches up with Lester and the other men while Nate peeks out the window. *'Lester:' whispers Sounds like they're gone. *'Nate:' whispers Yeah, I think they're gone. Nate moves back, and accidentally knocks over an empty beer bottle on the floor. Lester and the other men motion for him to stop making noise and keep quiet while Nate stops the empty bottle from rolling. Nate goes to check to make sure that Chimera doesn't hear anything by peeking out of the window. One of the Hybrids, already heard that noise, grabs Nate through the window. *'Nate:' AAARRGHHH! The Hybrid pulls Nate out of the window and begin to kill him. *'Lester:' Aw, Christ. Let's go! They break out of the diner and fire at the Hybrid, killing it. Gameplay The other Hybrids notices the humans. *'Lester:' Hybrids! Dozens of Hybrids open fire. *'Lester:' Spread out! Hold em' behind the trench! After killing most of the Hybrids. *'Haven Citizen:' Three left! Scene Once the last Hybrids are killed, Lester looks to the right and points. *'Lester:' STALKER!! Capelli looks to the left where Lester points at. A Stalker appears and moves towards the human resistance. The Stalker stops and opens fire with an energy projectile, which destroys a vehicle and kills Dale instantly. Gameplay *'Lester:' This way! Capelli throws his EMP Grenade at the Stalker's shield to disable it, allowing the humans to fire on the Stalker. *'Lester:' It's working! Keep at it! When inflicting some damage to the Stalker *'Lester:' Keep firing!! When the Stalker's shield regenerates. *'Lester:' Shields back up! If Capelli fires at the Stalker while the shield is still up. *'Lester:' Wait 'til we take the shield down!! Capelli tosses another EMP Grenade at the Stalker's shield to disable it. *'Lester:' Shield's down! Open fire!! When the Stalker's shield regenerates again. *'Lester:' Save your ammo! Notthin's gettin' through that shield. Capelli tosses another EMP Grenade at the Stalker's shield to disable it again. *'Lester:' Nice one, Joe! Take it down!! When the Stalker has taken severe damage. *'Lester:' It's about to go down! The Stalker blows up into several pieces. *'Lester:' Helluva job, Joe. Now let's clean up this mess before their buddies come lookin' for 'em. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts